This study is designed to: 1) evaluate the effects of ablation surgery of the oral cavity and oropharynx and associated reconstructive surgery on the psychological, communicative, and nutritional rehabilitation of patients with cancers of these areas; 2) assess the effectiveness of speech and swallowing rehabilitation in improving communication and deglutition; and 3) define the most effective rehabilitation techniques used to increase the patient's speech and swallowing function. Ninety patients with oral cancer requiring surgical treatment will be studied at five points in their protocol: 1) before initiation of any treatment; 2) after radiation, if given (pre-or post-op); 3) after ablative surgery; 4) after the final surgical procedure to close any remaining fistulas or to reconstruct oral structures and before initiation of any rehabilitative intervention; 5) six months after initiation of oral feeding and speech and swallowing therapy. On each of these testing dates, each patient will complete a thorough examination protocol including detailed studies of: 1) oral, pharyngeal, and esophageal function during deglutition; 2) oral and pharyngeal function during speech; 3) the source (neurologic) and extent of pain he experiences, if any; 4) his pattern and method of social communication; and 5) his psychosocial status. These evaluations will generate a profile of the patient's modal functioning at each point in his recovery. With the patient acting as his own control, the pre- and post-treatment profiles will be compared to provide an objective picture of the effects of the ablative surgery, surgical reconstruction, and speech and swallowing therapy on the patient's typical psychosocial and physiologic functioning.